Seulement toi
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Après la fin de l'anime. Shion attend que Nezumi revienne.Il attend, chaque jour sa venue. Mais qu'en est-il de ses sentiments dans ces moments là...?


**Titre:** Seulement toi.

**Auteur:** Miss Micaiah (grande fan de N°6, maitresse du Yullen ^^)

**Fandom**: N°6

**Pairing:** Nezumi/Shion ^^ !

**Rating:** K+

**Note de l'auteur:** Bien, alors pour commencer les persos ne sont pas à moi, bien que je trouve cela dommage, je dirais pas non à un petit Shion toput mignon (en plus de mon Allen ^^) quoique Nezumi aussi je le voudrais bien pour moi ^^! Alors voici ma première petite fanfic sur ce merveilleurx fandom qu'est N°6. Pour tout vous avouez cher lecteur, j'ai bien l'intention dans un avenir proche d'essayer ( et de réussir temps qu'as faire ^^) d'écrire une fiction longue sur ce couple bien évidement, parce que oui, ce fandom mérite (que dis-je, il DOIT!) être remplie d'avantage ^^! Donc, cette fiction là, est un petit texte sentimental qui m'as traversrer l'esprit, et m'as pas mal démanger les doigts, je me suis donc empresser de le taper sur l'ordi, et le voilà pour vous cher amies lectrices ^^ (et lecteurs ?), donc bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Seulement toi.<strong>

Je regarde cette étendue déserte devant moi, et mon cœur me fait soudain mal.

Le ciel s'assombri doucement, tandis que je scrute l'horizon, cherchant désespérément ta chevelure bleuté et tes yeux d'agent. Tes regard parfois froids, et tes sourires ironiques.

Tout me semble vain dans cette attente interminable. Mon coeur s'affole au bruit du vent, et loupe un battement face au simple mouvement d'une branche.

Rien n'est plus pareil et je sens mes yeux s'humidifiés, tandis que le gout de ton baiser s'estompe d'avantage de mes lèvres légèrement tremblante.

Tu es partit. Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà, à moins que ce ne soit des années, je ne le sait plus vraiment, mais je sais que je ne devrais pas désespérer. Que tu finira par revenir me voir. Nous nous l'étions juré par ce baiser échanger, ce fameux jour déjà lointain. Tel une promesse inébranlable.

Je le savais, et pourtant je ne peut m'empêcher de douter à présent que tu n'est plus là à mes côtés.

Le ciel est presque noir à présent, et je sais qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Comme chaque soir depuis plus d'un mois. Sinon, maman finiras par s'inquiéter, bien qu'elle le soit déjà probablement.

Alors je scrute une dernière fois l'horizon de mon regard rouge rubis et retient tant bien que mal mes larmes, alors que je ne te voit toujours pas. Une fois de plus. Et peu être une fois de trop.

Ma gorge se serre brutalement, et des sanglots que je ne parvient plus à étouffés s'en échappe, tel le hurlement de désespoir du loup solitaire. Je ne parvient plus à me retenir. De cette attente trop longue, mon cœur se déchire lentement, et mon âme semble bruler à petit feu.

Au moment où je pense que tout va irrémédiablement se terminer, alors que mon cœur se serre au point que je ne parvient plus à respirer ; ta voix, si belle, si douce me parvint enfin.

Mon cœur reprend vie lorsque je te voit de nouveau face à moi, et s'accélère dangereusement au sourire éblouissant que tu m'adresse. Et lorsque tu t'avance vers moi, que tu me serre dans tes bras de ton étreinte douce et chaleureuse, que tu me murmure enfin ses mots doux que je n'attendait plus, je me l'avoue enfin.

Ça ne pouvait être que pour toi que mon cœur bat ainsi, juste pour toi que mon âme se réchauffe de ce froid glaciale si longtemps ressentis. Juste pour toi, ces sourires qui fleurisses de nouveau sur mes lèvres, si longtemps oublié.

Seulement pour toi.

* * *

><p>Et voili voilà ^^, qu'en pensez vous ? Bon je sais que c'est court, mais disons que c'est un petit avant gout pour la prochaine fois ! Pour ceux qui me connaisse déjà (pour mes fiction Yullen^^) je serais ravie d'avoir votre opinions sur ce fandom là, et pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas encore, eh bien je serais aussi ravie d'avoir votre opinion à vous aussi !<p>

**Allen:**_ (passe par là par hasard)_ Ben tient, c'est pas sur nous ? ça alors !

**Lavi:** _(regarde aussi)_ Ah, t'as raison !

**Kanda**: Tch...

**Allen**: _(tout bas)_ nous aurait-elle enfin oublier ?

**Lavi:** _(d'un air pathétique)_ Si seulement...

**Kanda**: Tch...ça rique pas, elle aime trop nous martyrisez pour ça !

**Allen:** _(regarde Shion et Nezumi se faire alpager par Micaiah)_ Les pauvres ! Maintenant qu'elle à commencer, ils vont souffrir !

**Tout trois:** _(les observe en soupirant de découragement)_ Ouais, c'est bien vrai...


End file.
